Between the Lines
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Some silly unconnected one shots. Set somewhere at the end of Season two when everyone's living at the boardinghouse. Contains stolen curling irons, deadly tea drinking vampires, and pranks, lots of pranks. Characters might be a little OOC.
1. Damon's Curling Iron

_**Between the Lines**_

_**Chapter One: Damon's Curling Iron  
><strong>_

"KATHERINE! _You thieving bitch! Give it back!" _Damon Salvatore's voice carried throughout the Salvatore Boarding house making all of the occupants gather in the living to watch a very interesting game of vampiric keep away.

The two vampires were blurs racing around the room causing much destruction of priceless antiques. That's when Stefan intervened, reaching out an catching them both by the hair as they sped past. Both let out cries of pain as they were yanked back and they fell to the ground.

"What did you do this time?" Stefan asked wearily glaring at Katherine.

"She stole my mother fucking hair straightener!" Damon yelled in outrage. That's when everyone noticed his hair, instead of it being perfectly straight as usual the black locks were curly and bouncy, lying in a curly mess upon Damon's head.

That's when the laughing started.

Damon silent fumed, waiting for them to get over his ridiculous hair. It took at least five minutes.

"Katherine, give it back before Damon murders you," Stefan ordered.

Katherine smirked and handed a broke hair straightener to Damon.

"I'll _kill _you!" Damon snarled in a deadly voice tackling Katherine and strangling her.

It took Stefan, Caroline, and Alaric to pull Damon off a laughing Katherine. After this Damon stormed away muttering curses in Italian at Katherine.

"Why'd you have to break it Katherine?" Stefan asked exhausted.

Katherine shrugged examining her nails. "I always thought he looked better with curly hair."

_**XXX**_

_**So? Did you like it? Review and tell me if you want more, I can post a few more chapters today if you review!**_


	2. Deadly Damon

_**Between the Lines**_

_**Chapter Two: Deadly Damon**_

It was a bright and early morning in the Salvatore Boardinghouse and despite the constant threat of Klaus everyone seemed to wake up happy that morning. It was the first morning that everyone was united under the single room as if in a family. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Alaric, Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, and even Caroline.

"Damon, do you want food? I know you're a vampire and all but I make a mean pancake!" Elena called into the living room where everyone was gathered including Damon.

"Sure," Damon called back, sipping at the hot mug in his hand while he lounged on top of Stefan's desk reading the newspaper.

Everyone was amused to find the older Salvatore was almost normal in the mornings.

"What do you want in it?"

"Blueberries and chocolate chips!"

Elena peeked in the room to give Damon a strange look. Just then Stefan came downstairs.

"Hey Stefan what do you want in your pancakes?"  
>"Blueberries and chocolate chips!" Stefan gave the strange answer just as Damon had. Everyone turned to look at the brothers now.<p>

"Its our favorite, our mother used to make them like that," Stefan explained shooting his brother a rare smile.

"Does it taste good together?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"It's like heaven," Damon replied dreamily.

"Yes it is my ferocious little tea drinker," Stefan told his brother as he passed by Damon, poking him in the stomach for good measure sniffing at the cup in Damon's hand.

Everyone burst into hysterics at this. Everyone had assumed the elder Salvatore had been drinking the coffee Elena had prepared, not tea.

"You said you wouldn't tell! Liar!" Damon cried out throwing the cup at Stefan who dodged the hot liquid expertly.

"Big bad Damon drinks tea?" Alaric asked laughing, clutching at his stomach.

"Your all jealous because I didn't make you any!" Damon muttered. "Tea rocks."

Soon after the laughter died down Stefan peeked his head back in. "He also sleeps with a teddy bear."

_**XXX  
><strong>_

_**So, watcha think? Review and I'll update again!  
><strong>_


	3. Text Messaging

_**Between the Lines**_

_**Chapter Three: Text Messaging**_

Stefan was sitting in the Boardinghouse living room at his desk pouring over some old book when his phone vibrated. He picked it up wondering if it was Elena. The screen read: One message from Damon.

Stefan glanced across the room at Damon who was on the couch with a glass of scotch, flipping through channels on their newly purchased TV.

"Why are you texting me from across the room Damon?" Stefan asked sighing.

"Read it and find out," Damon replied without looking up, a small smirk on his face. Stefan sighed once more and opened the message.

_**Hey bro, can I ask you something?**_

"Sure what is it?" Stefan asked Damon.

Damon turned around and shot Stefan a glare. "You have to reply back with the phone Stefan!"  
>"I'll never understand you," Stefan muttered as he opened his phone and texted Damon back.<p>

_**Shoot.**_

Damon replied in a second.

_**How many times a day do you get annoyed with me?  
><strong>_Stefan smirked as he replied.

_**Around a million Damon, why?**_

Damon's next text came a second before Stefan's message was sent.

_**How many dicks do you suck a day?  
><strong>_Stefan's eyes widened as he stared at the phone screen. Damon had planned it so both his messages were in front of Stefan's answers making it look, well inappropriate.

"DAMON!"

Damon was too busy rolling on the floor laughing then to listen Stefan yell at him. He came over to the desk and showed Stefan his phone. Damon had deleted his first question making it look like Stefan had answered Damon's dick question.

Stefan had left the room after that and the next day at school to his embarrassment he found Damon had been busy the night before printing out copies of their conversation with Damon's deleted question and everyone around school was laughing at him.

"Stefan do you want to tell me anything?" Elena asked curiously.

"Damon tricked me!"  
>That night after Stefan yelled at Damon for a few hours Stefan received a text, from Damon.<p>

_**How short is your patience with me?  
><strong>_Stefan typed out his response.

_**Very short.**_

But before his message reached Damon, another one came in.

_**How short is your dick?**_

"I hate you." Stefan told Damon venomously.

"Love ya to _little _brother." 


	4. Burying the Hatchet

_**Between the Lines**_

_**Author's Note: So this one is a little fluffier then most and definitely OOC but deal with it :) And I know the ruins of Stefan and Damon's old house probably isn't in walking distant from the Boarding house but let's just pretend anyway! Pleeeaaaaaasse review!  
><strong>_

_**Chapter Four: Burying the Hatchet**_

"Don't you two think it's time to bury the hatchet?" Elena asked irritated after another argument from the Salvatore brother's which ended up in the dining room table being flipped over.

"No," both brothers answered at the same time.

Elena shot them the evil eye and threatened them, making the Salvatore brothers run away with their figurative tails between their legs.

Later that day Damon showed up in Stefan's room carrying a hatchet.  
>"What are you up to?" Stefan asked with a sigh.<p>

"We're going to go bury the hatchet!" Damon announced excitedly. He held up the hatchet for Stefan to see. Damon had written on it in black marker. _**Damon and Stefan's hate.**_

Stefan got up, rolling his eyes at Damon's antics. They walked downstairs to see Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Elijah, Katherine, Caroline, and Elena were all in the living room.

"Damon what's so important that you had us all hurry over here?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"Me and Stefan are going to bury the hatchet!" Damon announced holding up the hatchet.

The crowd broke out into grumbles and groans of annoyance.

"Come on!" Damon ordered happily and a little forcefully, leading the group out the door.  
>"Where are you going Damon?" Stefan asked as his brother walked into the woods at the edge of their property.<p>

"Well, we obviously have to bury it somewhere special!" Damon announced picking up the two shovels he had stowed at the edge of the woods throwing one at Stefan who caught it with ease.  
>"I'm in heels Damon! Why do we have to be here for this anyway?" Caroline grumbled.<p>

"It's like a wedding, we need witnesses! So shut up and walk!" Damon told her sweetly.

For about ten minutes they walked through the woods and just when Stefan thought Damon was taking them all in circles he saw the trees break and they were on the property of their old house, the ruins of the estate crumbled on the ground.

Stefan silently applauded Damon for his depth.

Damon looked around for the right spot, surveying the ground.

"This is the spot where we died right?" Damon asked Stefan, looking at a spot on the ground.

"Looks right," Stefan agreed and without further ado they started digging until they made a three foot hole.

"This is kinda cute, weird that Damon thought of it though," Elena told Bonnie and Caroline smiling as they watched Damon and Stefan drop the hatchet into the ground. Then the brothers wordlessly buried it, patting the ground when they were finished.

Stefan smiled at his brother and pulled him into a long over do hug which of course Damon protested to at first but at Elena's warning glare he let his little brother hug him.

"That was adorable," Elena gushed a few tears welling in her eyes when the brothers broke apart.

"Yeah let's head back I need to go find a few people for an orgy!" Damon announced all depth he had lost once again.

"Oh good, finally he's back to normal. I was afraid Damon was going soft," Alaric muttered relieved.


End file.
